


Hajime Is Bad At Shaving His Legs and Nagito's are Silky Smooth

by washer_and_briar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Mild Smut, OOC, crackfic, these tags make the fic look serious but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washer_and_briar/pseuds/washer_and_briar
Summary: The boys of class 77 are challenged by Oowari to shave their legs and Hinata simply cannot do it. Lucky for him, his boyfriend is good at this and nice.This fic is fully a crackfic and is not well written. Please forgive me, I promise I can usually write better than this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 104





	Hajime Is Bad At Shaving His Legs and Nagito's are Silky Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on some random hc my boyfriend and I thought of in the middle of the night and is fully a crackfic, but I hope you like it. I wrote most of this fic at two am, but I don't think it's too bad, but if it is please forgive me.

Kazuichi Souda was, to be frank, an idiot. And he made the mistake of telling Akane Oowari that shaving her legs was "so easy and pointless, hell I bet I can do it!" and that began the worst month of Hajime Hinata's life. Because Souda's brave declaration lead to all the boys of class 77 to be challenged to shaving their legs for the month and Hajime was, well... he was really, really bad at it. Apparently, Tanaka had been doing that anyway, so he somehow got exempt from this because when they tried to tell him to shave his dick instead... well he had been doing that as well. So everyone except Tanaka was doing this, until a day later when Oowari took clear favoritism towards Nidai and exempt him as well. But, while the other boys were now all wearing shorts to show off their smooth legs, Hajime was now never taking off his long pants because his legs were covered in colorful bandaids constantly because he could not manage to stop nicking his legs with the razor. 

Nagito, on the other hand, couldn't be doing better in this scenario, his legs were smooth, and that had its... advantages for Hajime. However, as well as he thought he had been covering his legs, he forgot the key detail that Nagito saw his legs fairly regularly, during some activities performed after curfew. Hajime was unaware that Nagito had seen his legs, but Nagito knew and he had a plan. And that plan, presently, involved waiting naked in Hajime's cottage while Hajime does productive things around the island. He arrived after around twenty minutes of Nagito waiting on his bed. "H-hey," he said, clearly not expecting to see his boyfriend waiting. Nagito celebrated a silent victory, knowing he had successfully seduced the shorter boy.  
"I was thinking about showering, Hajime," he said seductively, praying that this would be effective, Hajime blushed and nodded a little. It seemed to all be going in Nagito's favor.  
"Uh, yeah sure," Hajime said, getting closer to the pale boy. He leaned in for a kiss and Nagito accepted it gladly, it wasn't part of the plan, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to keep this going for as long as he could without having to change his plan entirely. The kiss started out as one gentle and tender kiss, but it didn't stay that way for long before things grew more... heated per se. Hajime's hands seemed to be everywhere, constantly moving, and the kiss was more a sloppy clash of tongue and teeth than anything that could be considered romantic, but they were both getting painfully hard. At that point, Nagito had to snap himself back to the real world and remind himself of the task at hand. 

Right.  
Shower.

He reluctantly pulled himself off of Hajime, "We still need to shower, Hajime," Nagito reminded him. He nodded and started the shower, going back to kissing Nagito while he waited for the shower to heat up. Nagito happily complied, resuming right where they had left off, and this time slowly undressing Hajime, throwing his clothes who the fuck knows where across the cottage. The thought crossed his mind that the door was still cracked open, but he didn't care all that much. His plan didn't involve having sex with Hajime, so it should be fine. Trying to be subtle, he slowly pushed the now fully undressed Hajime into the shower, suppressing a giggle as he looked down and saw his partner's legs littered with colorful bandages. Once they were both in, he very quickly pulled away and immediately set his plan into action. 

Step one: build trust.

He grabbed Hajime's stupid 'all in one' soap, then sighed, put it back, and left the shower wordlessly to grab his own individual products which he brought with him. He returned quickly, then immediately got to work washing his boyfriend's hair, knowing that the all in one would probably work as olive oil as well as it would soap, with everything it was trying to pull off. He laughed to himself at the thought and watched in amazement as Hajime's ahoge fell flat under the water. While washing Hajime's hair, he realized it had been a full day without him giving one of his classic Hope Speeches, so he just sprinkled one in at the time, because hell, there's no time like the present. Once Hajime's hair felt soft, rather than somehow crispy yet also like it had been soaking in oil for months, he moved on to properly washing the rest of Hajime's body. Hajime was thoroughly confused by what was happening, he was still extremely horny, but here was Nagito, being soft and domestic with a raging boner. Nagito continued with his work until he reached the heavily bandaged legs, just now coming to the attention of Hajime how on display they were.

Step two: The main event

Nagito had to treat this step with the utmost care, or else his entire plan would go to shit. Carefully, he asked "Could you sit down please, Hajime?" at this point, Hajime was certain he was finally going to get some and readily complied. That was... easier than expected. He sat down in front of Hajime, eager to finally get this man some help, but aperantly he wasn't subtle enough and he started to do that thing that makes him look fucking insane. Luckily, Hajime interpreted as horniness, so the plan could continue. Before Hajime knew what happened, Nagito was peeling off bandaids and lathering his legs in conditioner. "Nagito... what are you doing?"  
"Hajime, I'm tired of looking at your bandaged and patchy legs during sex. I'm fixing this and you can't stop me," Hajime pouted, but didn't try to stop him. Nagito continued and gave proper instructions as he did so, hoping that Hajime was paying attention while he did this. Fifteen minutes later, he was finished and Hajime's legs actually looked nice, for the first time since Oowari had challenged them.

For the next three days, things were peaceful. Until, Hajime was wearing long pants again. And that night, Nagito found out why. Patchy and bandaid covered legs. Nagito was having none of this shit. Hajime, from that day until the end of this challenge, had his legs forcefully shaved by Nagito regularly. Somehow falling for the false promise of ass everytime.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this mess. I'm working on a different fic right now and I pinky swear this is not the extent of my writing ability, most future work will be of higher quality, but two am writing turns me stupid.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr if you want @washerandbriar idk


End file.
